Comforting Words
by Zombie-Beards
Summary: JoJo comforts Seth before The Shield's contract signing with Evolution. Set during Raw 5/26/2014.


**Disclaimer: Nobody you recognize is my own. They're property of WWE. ****  
**

* * *

"You guys are on in ten minutes." A producer announced to the three men of the Shield who were doing various of things.

Dean, doing some push-up as warm ups, ignored the producer as he silently counted how many he was doing. Roman, who was running water through his hair via a water bottle, temporarily stopped to nod at the producer before going back to his pre-match wet down. And finally Seth, who was stressing out about this segment more than the other two, had not stopped thinking furiously with a hand to his mouth.

Seth Rollins, unlike the other two, was a man of numerical strategy. He was a man of logical happenings, making sure the next move flowed with what had happened in the past and what would come to be in the future. The Architect was not a nickname that his teammates had carelessly given him after all. Seth was building the war zone stone by stone, soldier by soldier, enemy by enemy. This was what he did, but there was a stump in the process. This contract signing.

Seth knew that contract signings in the past were always dealt with such barbaric brawls that usually left something of a threatening message. A message that reads "You better fear us." And Seth knew that they had to leave their message to them, but he was nervous. Not because he didn't think they couldn't do it but because Evolution had started to drop their high class luxurious mindset and started to develop one of ruthless aggression.

They weren't the "guys trying to get back the long lost glory days" they were guy's making new glory days and Seth didn't like that. He didn't like that they were getting stronger. And on top of that Roman had decided to single himself out. This, though a brave and admirable act, put a great big target on their juggernaut, as they liked to call him. The Shield were great individually but they were better in unity but if they keep roughing up on Roman it could set them back a few notches. And Evolution could end up being on top this time. Seth let out a sigh, looking around him and noticing a photographer setting up his Nikon next to him. Probably for those backstage pictures WWE loved to take.

He went back to his prior position, trying to stimulate a plan that will work in their favor in case things got hairy out there. He was so deep in thought that he did not notice when a small person had worked their way right under his hand. Focusing his eyes, he looked down at JoJo, the girl who had some how or another worked her way into his appreciations.

"Hey Seth!" JoJo greeted, smiling up at him. He looked past her and noticed curious looks from both Dean and Roman who had stopped doing their thing. Seth's eyes moved back to the smiling NXT Diva who furrowed her eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

Seth momentarily moved his hand to speak. "Nothing…" He lied. JoJo made a face as a huff of air escaped her.

"I know what it is." She crossed her arms, smiling at him again. "You're stressed. You always look like that when you're stressed. Now tell me…why are you stressed, Cruella?"

Seth visibly flinched at the nickname, not wanting the boys to hear her say it. He sighed out as he gave in to her question. "Just the contract signing. I don't want this going south."

"Going south?" JoJo asked.

"Yeah…I want to make sure The Shield seem dominate in the end and not Evolution but I can't shake off this feeling that, that won't come to be…" Seth explained, bringing his hand back as his mind threatened to race again. It stopped when JoJo's hand slapped his arm.

"Hey! Don't think like that!" She scolded him. "You guys are going to do great and you will come off on top. You guys are like, the best stable here. I know this is biased coming from me but, you guys have everything. Strength, trust, loyalty, team work…you guys are tighter than Evolution can ever be. Maybe back then they were unstoppable but that's back then. It's The Shield's turn and you guys are are so unstoppable." JoJo told him, ending her spiel with a smile at him.

His hand was still on his mouth and his eyes were just trained on the smaller woman in front of him. There would be times were Seth would thank his lucky stars for the things he had like his job, his friends, Kevin…but today he was thanking his lucky stars for having someone as amazing as JoJo. Not only was she beautiful but she was so kindhearted. Her words were simple yet they had managed to calm him down. They _were_ the best, they were The Shield and they could do anything.

He continued to stare down at the beautiful specimen in front of him when a flash brought him back to reality, looking over he noticed the photographer lower his camera as he looked at the photo. Maybe he should be worried that, that was going to make it on the WWE page but he didn't care. He looked back down at JoJo before a soft smile appeared on his face.

"You always know what to say, Hobbit." He said, using the name endearingly. JoJo simply shrugged.

"I was just stating facts." She said before looking over at the producer who came rushing over to them.

"Three more minutes!" He exclaimed. Seth nodded before looking down at JoJo.

"Looks like I'm next." Seth said, feeling his usual nerves of whenever he's out there work in.

"Good luck! Not like you'll need it." JoJo grinned before leaning on her tippy toes and kissing his cheek.

"Alright, leave him alone! Seth can cuddle with you or whatever after this." Dean spoke, causing Roman to side grin.

"Okay! Okay! I'm going." JoJo started to walk backwards as she pointed over to Dean and Roman. "Good luck to you guys too! Make sure Seth is safe please!"

Shield's music started to blare through the arena as the boys went through the doors of the staircase. Before they could make it through Roman leaned over to Seth whispering.

"We'll make sure to keep you nice and safe, Sethiepoo."

Seth smacked the back of his head.

* * *

**A/N: So this is just a little ficlet I wrote for QueenChelsieAmbrose based on a manip she made of Seth and JoJo. It's the cover for this ficlet if you wanna see it. I actually _really _like this fic and I think it's really cute! I'm happy I wrote it and I'm happy Seth/JoJo is becoming a thing in the fanfic world and yes! (now let's make Bayley/Roman a thing? Oh see how I slid that in there? Also Bayley/Dean yeah man quirky bubbly girl with a lunatic fringe that just needs a hug ohh yeah that's that good stuff! Also more Kaitmus come on, let's do this. Kaitmus man!) Anyways, lalalala, hoped you enjoyed this! Please review? ^.^ **


End file.
